


【授翻||EC】Machiavelli Online||网络权术

by sherrylilili



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrylilili/pseuds/sherrylilili
Summary: Charles和Erik在大学里是不同变种人权益组织的领导者，众所周知，他们经常拌嘴及争吵，以至于所有人都认为他们一定是敌人，而对于Erik实际上排山倒海般迷恋着酷爱调情和极其直男的Charles的事实一无所知。Erik决定建立一个女性Facebook账号来从Charles那里得到一些阴茎的照片。如同往常一样，这是一个坏计划。





	1. 【授翻||EC】Machiavelli Online||网络权术 PART 1.1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Machiavelli Online](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351274) by [KesaKo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KesaKo/pseuds/KesaKo). 



> 预警：
> 
> 本文原作实际上没有加预警tag，因为这篇文目前为止实际上是没有雷点的，但是为了避免有的人可能无法接受，根据个人看文感觉的话加预警大概是：Erik以及Charles与其他几乎未提及姓名的女性的性行为提及（一扫而过大概只有十几个单词）。
> 
> 作者注释：
> 
> Erik（或Charles）会与彼此发展一段网恋关系【1】然后等到他们弄清楚对方的真实身份的时候他们会发现以下事实：
> 
> 1）他们都是男的；
> 
> 2）他们都很性感。
> 
> 以后作者的注释放在前面（有强烈剧透可能的注释放在后面），译者的注释放在文后。

PART 1.1 网络权术

“与其臣服命运，接受看似注定的失败，不如蔑视命运，奋而一搏，或许有意外之获。”

——尼可罗·马基雅维利，论战争艺术【2】

“他们又这样了。”Raven叹了一口气。

他的女朋友听起来像是无奈地要放弃一样，但Hank不得不说她的态度与其说是恼怒不如说是被逗乐了更为准确。无论如何，她的戏剧性地抱怨都与周遭热烈的气氛在这狭小房间里流动。Raven揉了揉她的眼睛，亲密地依靠到他的身上把他毛茸茸手臂作为枕头，Hank又重新将目光投向自助餐厅中央激烈讨论的两个男人。

“这不是第一次了吧，那么，这个是Charles，这个男人是…”

“他的名字是Erik Lehnsherr。”Raven顺利地接了他的话。这是Hank第一次来到他们的学校——来和她一起吃晚餐，是的，他也十分开心终于可以看到她在哪里度过晚餐，并且还可以看到Charles。

“他是我们学校第二大变种人权益组织兄弟会的领导者，你知道我是他们中的一员，但我就像池塘里的那个丑小鸭一样；协会与代表学生联盟中的变种人是直接对立的，二者的政治观念在根源上有很大的不同，所以Erik给我们施予压力来逼迫我们选择一个立场。而Charles，你认识他的。”

“我认为你是个漂亮的小鸭子。”这是Hank对于她的一番话作出的唯一回应，因为此时他的注意力全部被距离他们几码的兴致盎然的交流所吸引。那两个校园名人看上去用他们压倒性的智慧吞没了整个房间的空气。这实在是迷人的……并且会不由自主的被吸引住的。如果这个叫做Erik的人盯着Charles的方式并且反驳他的行为具有参考价值的话，那他的态度可以说是相当激烈。

Raven亲切地压着他的手臂。

“他对你不苛刻吧？”

“Erik？”她疑惑道，“几乎不。他只是在适当的时候会给我一点压力。我算是他的得力助手，因为我的心是向着兄弟会的。”

她向Hank解释的语句渲染着自豪，虽然她爱Charles，但她哥哥的天赋青年社团却远不是她将来能真心为之奋斗的。她仍然会去社团的会议，Hank猜测：如果Raven彻底的抛弃Charles奔向Erik，Charles会无比心碎的。

“我也认为Erik喜欢从Charles那里偷走我，就像对待他的宿敌一样。”她承认，“我已经发现他因为这件事在Charles面前看起来十分得意。”

Hank认为这有点扭曲，但Raven解释说这个变种人的行为只是简单的“a fucking mystery”。她可能是在学校见到他最多的人，但她依然一点都不了解他。

Hank不知道这是否会让他感到惊讶。

他仔细地观察着这个正在皱着眉头心无旁骛地倾听着Charles的高大、黑暗并年长些的男人，起初他是怀疑，他不认为这个有魅力的Erik Lehnsherr和他们的心灵感应朋友一样受欢迎。而在这会议的一小时中，Hank明白了为什么他不是。

“根据我所知道的，”她继续说，“他是毕业的最后一年入学的，他在工程专业。我认为他肯定有一份工作，因为你不会在图书馆看到他，但他的成绩非常好，就像Charles一样，所以这很难不将他们进行比较。”

在这一刻，一个恼人而响亮的锤击声自动地把注意力吸引到房间的中心。外面非常黑，所以落在这个星期二用作小组讨论的空餐厅里的刺眼光线在他们面前清晰地刻画出令人印象深刻的领导者形象。

“为了正当目的可以不择手段【3】，Charles！”Erik向他们正坐在第一排安静地坐在一片宁静中的朋友大声道。

Hank不知道教授【4】是怎么做到每次在这个Erik Lehnsherr向他咆哮的时候没有缩小成一个小小的心灵感应球，但他的镇静和姿态都一样是无可挑剔；Charles有礼貌而感兴趣地听着，甚至看起来带着真诚的好奇，他保持了一个相当有力的姿势，他的双腿交叉，双手放在了他的膝盖上。对于Hank来说，这才是真正的领导者。

然而，他肯定的是，Raven对Erik更感兴趣。

“当人类执行新的法律时，你计划怎样保护我们所有人？生存问题是第一个需要被考虑到的。最开始他们记录我们的能力，现在他们想让这些公开来保证人们的安全？你会怎么做，Charles？当他们来敲门，来找麻烦，并且决定像Raven这样变形者太危险了以至于必须被政府监督，你会让他们把一个跟踪装置放在你妹妹的脖子上吗？”

“嘿！”Raven一听到她的名字就站起来抱怨道。

紧接着Charles怒斥着表达了反对：“不要把Raven牵扯进来！”

他和Raven坐的位置都看不到Charles脸上的表情，但是他们可以看到他坐直了，并开始准备站起来。Hank可能是疑神疑鬼了，但他认为他在Lehnsherr的眼中发现了一丝一闪而过的狂热。在这个男人开始用这种高兴和娱乐的表情微笑时他都不确定。哦，上帝，这么大，露齿，吓人的笑容。这是他突变的一部分吗？

如同气泡升腾一样的紧张局面比一分钟前更糟糕。一种突如其来的寂静填满了屋子里的空余部分，就好像人们希望这件事情朝着这样的方向发展。即使他们被隔着有一码【5】的距离甚至还有一个小平台，Lehnsherr依然在积极地倾向Charles——就像一只发现了一个复仇的老鼠的猫。

“如果你将这个谋略的推理付诸实践的话，它将危害着我们全部的人，我的朋友。暴力滋生暴力。如果你证明它们是‘正确的’——”

“那么他们就会尊重我们。”

“他们会害怕我们的。”

“哪种效果会是最好的？为达目的不择手段，Charles。我不知道你是不是盲目的或者这是你有意识的傲慢……”

“哦，天哪——”

“哇，”Hank在愣住以后呼了一口气，迅速地眨了眨眼，把自己从他们激烈的争辩中撕裂出来，“这可远超出了一个简单的学生会的问题。”

“正如学生工会经常做的那样。在这里，我们讨论想要生活在的各种社会类型中。”Raven习以为常的回答道。Hank想知道社团中的其他成员是不是对于正在进行的论证有些疲惫，因为从二十分钟前Charles发言以来，没有人敢再次提到明显是原来议程上的主题义卖乐透【6】。“我为我们的工作感到非常自豪。嗯，我希望Charles不经常来这里，否则我看不到任何工作的完成……但是自从他成为对立社团的领导者以来，这无疑是独特的。”

Raven的鼻息对着他的手臂轻轻地发出隆隆声，“其实......这种事情至少每周发生一次。他们每周都去到对方的会议上，但这……有点复杂。”

Hank正好奇地要问她的意思，突然四名扎着马尾辫的中年女子怯生生地打开后门的食堂，宣布活动的结束。他惊讶地发现Charles和Erik之间的一切结束得如此平和：争论终于在他们的嘴唇上结束了。然后，Charles提醒兄弟会的成员他们自己的义卖乐透将在星期四十点开始，并去亲自感谢那些女士们对于他们耽搁的谅解，与此同时，Erik在用手和能力独自整理房间。

还没来得及反应，Raven就将惊奇的Hank引领到外面介绍给正在附近交谈和……主要是抽烟的知识分子们。他们知道这是一种高度致癌的习惯吗？在他女朋友说话的时候他感到有些烦躁。似乎各个地方的大学都是一样的。

坦白说，Hank有点担心Charles在刚刚令人不快的讨论之后，将会处于一种恶劣的心情，但这种担忧并不持久，因为Charles出现了，而且——当他的余光注意到他们的时候就带着欢快的微笑走了过来。

他友好地拍了拍Hank的肩，“Hank，我的朋友，怎么样？你喜欢么？Erik是最有趣的，不是吗？可惜他不能忍受我，真的，我们本来可以成为好朋友的，我知道。但好像一看到我他就会被激怒。嗯，我必须说那是完全不同于刚刚你身后的美丽女孩的，”接着他带着狡黠的微笑转过身看着一个越来越远的年轻的学生，补充道，“我从一小时前就感觉到她对我有些色情的想法，所以如果你不介意……我会让你们先去吃晚餐，我们稍后赶上，好吗？”

Charles猝不及防的转折让Hank陷入了诧异的沉默，等到Hank反应过来的时候，他已经深情地亲吻完他妹妹的脸颊，然后带着潇洒的微笑大步走向一名年轻女子，同时一只手轻巧的扶在头发上，温柔地说道：“你好，很高兴认识你......我是Charles Xavier，你是这里的学生吗，我必须承认从来没见过一个……”

余下的搭讪信息已经被其他对话的声音所模糊掉-——Hank在生活中有很多场合看到教授调情了……太多场合了——但Raven宠溺的叹息着为刚刚发生的奇怪场景提供了更多的解释。

“当他离开这里的时候，他总是这样。”她说，一如既往的用自己特殊的方式表达着对收养她的兄弟的爱。“争吵似乎……使他兴致勃勃，你不觉得吗？愚蠢的Charles，我数不清多少次他在这些会议之后寻找陪伴。这些女孩也一定也爱他的大脑。”

“只要他快乐，并且他没有伤害任何人……”Hank感觉到她最后一句话流露出来时微弱的悲伤覆盖住了她，这使她琥珀色的眼睛失去了光泽。

痛苦的笑容也渐渐地爬上了她的嘴唇——这让他感到难过，“我不知道，Hank，我真的不知道他是否快乐。”

在他们身后响起的沉重的门关上的尖锐声音中断了陷入沉思的沉默，余下的人们也离开了黑暗的食堂。一丝不苟与愤怒的眼睛映衬着严肃的面容的——Hank怀疑，这实际上是他与生俱来的表情——Erik Lehnsherr扫过学生没有说一句话就要走开。

“Erik！”Raven喊道。

变种人将头转向他们，慢慢地接近他们，Hank并不紧张，但他也有些不自在。

“Raven，我需要你在几个星期内准备好的节目传单，你可以在星期一之前完成吗？”

“当然，”Erik听到后像士兵一样生硬地点了点头， “Erik，这是......”

“Hank McCoy。”Lehnsherr打断了她的话，从容不迫地上下打量着蓝眼睛的变种人，他伸出手与Hank握手，“我曾从Raven那里听说过你。你的变种能力让人很难忘记。”

“这从Erik口中说出来，可以认为是一个赞美。”Raven用她的肩膀轻轻地把Hank搂住。

“哦。哦，好吧。那谢谢，我猜？”

“你不是这个学校的吧，是不是？如果你愿意的话，你还是可以加入兄弟会。你不能参加投票，但你可以参加会议和我们的行动。”

哦，不，这可不是一个舒服的局面。Hank笑了一下，如实地回答道：“谢谢，但我......我没有很多空闲时间……好吧，我的思维方式让我更倾向于Charles。无……无意冒犯。”在Lehnsherr的注意力似乎集中在他身上的时候他有些口吃，与此同时，Erik谨慎而轻蔑的瞥向了他们身后大多数学生都聚集在一起的地方。

他们只是听到一群女学生小声的喧闹起来并咯咯的笑了起来，随之一个熟悉的声音自嘲道：“唔，女士，我的心灵感应有其局限性的。我可以为你们所有的人点餐，而不需要你们告诉我你们想要什么，但我一次只能把注意力集中在你们中间的一个人身上。可以吗，Alicia？我只是开玩笑，亲爱的，我答应你，我保证我会是一个绅士【7】。”随之，人群发出了大笑和反驳：“他在说谎！”

Erik把他的目光移开，然后向后退了一步。

“我并不介意。星期四早上见，Raven。”

尽管Hank在嘟囔着道别，Erik仍然快速地转身离开，剩下的两个变种人看着他在人行道上街灯耀眼的照射下若隐若现。Hank不能准确地把握这个男人留给他的印象，但他确定Raven也没有把握。

“他是你典型的神秘高年级同学，对吧？尝试着去理解他除了工作之外的其他方面是我每天都在做的事情，但这实在让人精疲力竭。我们走吧，Hank。我快饿死了。呃，不，不是这条路，我不想偶遇Charles的约会。印度菜？”

“好的，这很好，如果这是你想要的。”他回答道。一如既往地。

在出去的途中，他们路过了Charles，他太专注于他的谈论以至于不能够挥手给他们一个热情的笑容。

享受你们的夜晚【8】。他仍然以心灵感应的方式与他们打招呼。

并照顾好我的妹妹，Hank，你会吧？

“可怜的女孩。”Raven几秒钟后叹了口气，但很快她又解释说：“哦，不，Charles是个好人。但我跟你赌二十块钱，到这个月底，Erik将会去追求她并会把她扑倒在床上。她也不会说不。”

什么？但是——“为什么？”他有些震惊。

“因为他有一个很辣的屁股，即使他是一个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”

“不，我的意思是，他为什么要这样做？”

她耸耸肩，靠近他，把他的手放在自己的肩上。她舒适的触碰温暖了他的四肢，但仍然，他有些被分心。 “我前一段时间就注意到了。出于同样的原因他对于我离开Charles感到一些恶趣味。我想，他很有竞争意识。”

在过去几分钟内，Hank内部的不安感变得更加强烈。一种下沉感。出于某种原因，他最终越过他的肩膀看过去，Charles终于和那个女人离开了，是Erik刚刚离开的相反方向。

他们是完全相反的……然而十足奇怪的是……【9】

TBC

译者注释：

【1】这里作者用的catfish，特指一个在社交网络上伪装身份、企图发展网恋的人。

【2】引用Antonio Machiavelli的书《The Art of War 》：“It is much better totempt fortune where it can favor you than to see your certain ruin by nottempting it.”

【3】原文为“The endjustifies the means”，多次出现，代表Erik在面对事情时的观念。

【4】教授是一个绰号，下文会提及到。

【5】一码 = 0.9144 米。

【6】一种为义卖进行的抽彩售货。

【7】作者解释说是Charles被女性环绕他很受欢迎，而且他想到之前自己有过很多约会经历的事实，在这里他特指一次只能关注一个人暗含“今晚他只会focus她Alicia”（此处有一点挑逗的黄色意味），所以他就又马上附言他只是开玩笑实际上他很绅士。

【8】通过心灵感应的话用粗体表示。

【9】原文中是“Completelyopposite… and yet, strangely enough, in the end…”，作者解释说这是Hank内心的心理活动：即便他们两个看起来那么不同，但是最后可能还是会被相互吸引，所以最后会怎样是未知的。

【10】不存在的注释10。

这篇文章已经更到了第八章，每一章都有一万多个单词所以我拆成三部分来译。这篇文章原作可以说是十分细腻，用词也很棒，人物形象完全不OOC，看上去有些慢热，因为前期的铺垫后期内容会更加充满张力，所以希望大家能有耐心。这是我的第一次翻译，因为本身也不是专业人员，所以可能充满了生硬和不足，欢迎指正。因为和原作者讲了此文的地址所以她可能会跑过来看读者反应之类，所以希望喜欢的话留下赞或者最好是评论，如果可以的话希望可以跑去文首的地址给作者一个kudos（未注册也可以点）。本文所有的美好可爱属于作者，所有的OOC雷点属于我。感谢阅读。


	2. 【授翻||EC】Machiavelli Online||网络权术 PART 1.2

PART 1.2 网络权术

Author: KesaKo

AO3 Address: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11351274/chapters/25404552

尽管学生们普遍缺乏责任感，但面对着变种人权益问题时，大学至少可以为它生动的、动态的有组织的社交活动感到自豪。两个社团拥有着共同的焦点，即使最近的兄弟会更容易被广泛的人文新闻报道，这是因为他们的侵略性和更强有力的表达：变种人优于人类。他们的成员数量比大学的老变种人社团少，但他们是激烈的，敢于发声的，充满激情的——最激昂的是他们的领导人，一个所有成员盲目而热烈地像追随一个先知一样信仰着的Erik Lehnsherr。（悲哀的是，而像Charles Xavier这样的人，无论是新闻界还是他的批评者都没有更多地关注他们的许多有趣的政治思想）。

第二个变种人社团是Charles Xavie著名而不引人注目的天赋青年社团。与前者相反的是，每个人都欢迎你加入他们的辩论——无论是变种人还是人类——他们的行为与自身天性是相反的。他们的目的是提高人们对社会中变种平等的认知，并一直推崇着和平、调解和意见不同者间的对话。这是永远折磨着Erik的——这是多么浪费时间。 

尽管大家似乎爱和尊重着他们无以伦比，富有同情心和奉献精神的Charles，天赋青年成员宁愿称他代表他们或引导他们而不是为他们的领袖。社团的组织相比较而言肯定更为团结和民主，并且Charles只是想充当他们的代表。这主意本身是好的，但Erik只觉得他们软弱，愚笨，不堪一击。

有些时候他只想去晃着Charles Xavier的肩膀摇醒他。

珍贵的Charles啊，他拥有一切成功的条件。

亲爱的Charles啊，目前学生会的负责人，几十年来大学里遗传学专业最才华横溢的博士生，连续五年在他的班级担任代表，每一位教师都心之向往的，很多学校的荣誉的获得者，包括年度最具影响力学生冠军，年度最鼓舞人心的演讲和令人嫉妒的啦啦队俱乐部流传出来的非正式的年度最好看绅士奖项，一个Charles扬起眉毛，笑着接受的褒奖。

亲爱的Charles啊！他把他的大部分时间都奉献给了志愿活动，上帝才知道哪里还有这样的人，上帝才知道怎样还能有做的更好啊！

珍贵的Charles啊，撩人心弦的，总是无耻的习惯于调情的，像血一样鲜红勾人的微笑和惊人的蓝眼睛，让苍白的天空变得耻辱起来。迟钝的Charles啊，这个混蛋总是利用着他完美的发型以及栗色打蜡的头发在上床，只要有漂亮的乳房就可以引诱到他，他总是那么聪明地在报复着他。

Charles爱女人，随着时间的推移，Erik越来越觉得不公平了。

一切都发生得很快，但Erik直到很晚才意识到发生了什么，那为时已晚。

一年前，当他报名进入大学获得学位时，Erik就去了Xavier’s的第一次聚会……然后决定自己成立一个变种人社团。Charles对他并没有恶感，即便Erik多次直接从他的变种人社团中招募成员，但不久之后，他们当然互相竞争，来代表着学校里的变种人的不同立场。他们背后的旗帜太不一样了。

在大学里，他们被称为两个主要的变种人群，与生俱来的对立面。然而，很少有人知道，即使这不是秘密，Erik让Charles来参加他兄弟会的每一次会议，尽管这意味着不断的被打扰和好奇的疑问。Xavier社团里每个人都知道Charles在房间里给Erik留了一个空座位，他通常会突然出现听年轻人讲话，然后批评一些观点，好像这一切都是偶然发生一样。

“我要把蛋糕切成多少片，教授？”Jubilee会这样问——‘教授’这个绰号像野火一样蔓延开，“十片？“

“切成十二片，万一Erik——”

“Erik仍然不会吃我们的蛋糕！”Sean抱怨道。“他——”

“谢谢你，Charles。”一个低沉的声音突然打断了他，Erik不知道从哪儿冒出来取了一片蛋糕。从Charles脸上的表情，Erik猜到这个变种人知道他对这种碳水化合物并没有多少兴趣，但在这一点上以最细小的方式惹恼本科生是他在早晨愿意起床的原因。

“Erik，”Charles带着他那双无比柔软又温柔的蓝眼睛说道，“你来了。”

他当然来了。他怎么能不来呢？听起来好像是Charles对他唯一满意的时候。 “ Erik，你来了，”他总是这样说，惊讶，快乐，好像这是他一整天听到的最好的消息。Charles这种令人恼火的方式起初让你觉得你是他宇宙的中心，但当你记起他对待每个人都是这样的时候又让你感到血液奔腾着弥漫开的愤怒。

每个人。

Erik知道他对于Charles而言并不是特殊的——他曾很多次在心灵感应者被女人环绕的时候站在附近观望着像是一匹尴尬而孤独的狼。他们不是特别的朋友，他们不会一起出去，当晚上在图书馆没有人的时候，他们肯定不会在昏暗的灯光下交换害羞的微笑。但Erik能让Charles热血沸腾，他可以让他生气，他可以用一些特定挑选好的单词来创造沮丧的刺激，或任何他喜欢的情绪，他可以让他争论好几个小时——这是他骨子里觉得Charles热爱的。

为目的不择手段。

所以，花了几个月的时间他才意识到他也迷恋上了大学里的天才吉祥物，随着他每周和Charles为了一些他们社团义务的两次短暂会面，疯狂的迷恋在他的心底扎了根并放肆的成长起来。然而，Erik很务实，一旦他意识到了，他就不会让这种意外的迷恋分散他的注意力。他已经为两份支撑他学业的兼职工作不知疲倦，在这种情况下他必须成功，同时他需要照顾好兄弟会和它所需要的一切。

所以，他知道他已经迷恋上了Charles。他早就意识到随着时间的推移，情况会越来越糟，但他正在尽最大努力让它不要妨碍到任何事情。

至少在Charles作出最终决定之前他宁愿忍耐。然后——可能——Erik将会用牙齿剔除掉他的竞争者们然后对小巧结实而诱人的屁股宣示他的所有权。

他妈的【1】，他咒骂道，在他打开公寓的门的时候他忍不住叹气，每一次Charles和一个新的女人离开，情况就会变得更糟 。 

滚动着积累着的不安从他的肩膀滑落，Erik把前一天吃剩的饭加热，吃的时候并没有胃口，即使这是非常漫长的一天而且午饭他什么都没吃。微波炉上显示出的时间已经很晚，他去洗了澡，随之，又发出来另一声愤怒的叹息，他意识到今晚上他并不能从这种情绪中解脱出来——Charles占据了他的脑袋，使人陶醉，令人恼火——他裸露着湿漉漉的身体直奔床上，渴望地自慰起来。

这已经发生很多次，很明显。最开始是一个初步的幻想很快地成为了一种习惯，现在在他手淫的时候，Charles的样子清晰地盘踞在他的想象里。到目前为止，他意淫着毫不知情的心灵感应者，以任何一种可能的体位，在任何一个可以想到的地方。今晚他伴随着愤怒的满足感开始想象Charles和他之前偶然注意到的那个该死的娇小的女孩。这是一种最低级的报复。

但Charles正在被吸……这个邪恶的想法引起了他的性欲。每次他在内心勾勒着Charles的时候欲望就像毒液一样滋生，上帝原谅他，如果他不能拥有Charles本人，那Erik将拥有她们所有人，一个接一个。他喜欢在他之后操她们，他喜欢想象他感觉到的和他所看到的，他对她们做了什么，如果他可以，哦，他会让那些女人告诉他关于Charles的一切，他在床上是什么样子的，他们做了多少次，他是如同他宣称那样绅士，还是是只会追逐自己的快感和结束的自私狩猎者。然后，随着他的呼吸加快，幻想通常转移成Charles在Erik惩罚性的操弄下呻吟。这种想法越丑恶，Erik就越快达到高潮。

为达目的不择手段。

“该死的，Charles。”他压低嗓音用力的锤打着床垫咒骂道，紧接着伸展开了双腿，他意识到自己已经很硬了。

Erik没有马上抚摸自己，而是用胳膊捂住眼睛，故意无视他那跳动的、饥渴的直立的阴茎。一想到毕业后可能再也见不到Charles了，他就被毁灭性地推向了崩溃的边缘，这本应该会让他的渴望在这种沮丧中变软，但Erik已经习惯了这种煎熬，不仅如此，他变得更加绝望了。

再一次地，他的脑海中掠过了一直困扰着他过去几周的权宜之计。

他要做些什么来获得一张清晰的Charles的裸体照片，这种想法远非理智。但对着Charles的照片手淫，或他屁股的照片，或只是他的躯干，如此诱人的想法导致Erik的下腹部积聚起觉醒的激动和恼怒，比以往任何一次都棘手。这是可以实现的。莫名其妙地。Erik已经在想象从他的一夜情电话中偷取照片，但他还没有机会，而且他认为以小偷的形象被暴露将会给大学增加不安的问题。他还考虑过直接问那些女人，他疯狂地思考过询问她们Charles在做爱时候的样子，但即使是最开明的人，她们也会八卦或很可能告诉Charles。不，他需要别的方法。

为达目的不择手段。

他知道，他知道他想要做什么。这个想法已经因为各种原因蛊惑着他，他突然很厌倦做一个深陷相思病的失败者，面无表情看着每一个人都能得到他无法拥有的，并且——为达目的不择手段。

于是Erik抓起他的笔记本，懒洋洋地用手撸动着他的阴茎，同时嘴上的酸意扭曲着他，他不情愿地用私人浏览器打着“Facebook”。

尽管Emma Frost已经对一切关于性的事情见怪不怪并且对男人了若指掌，但在深夜收到Erik向她要裸照的短讯依然有些惊讶。在已经选择了十个收藏夹之后，她打开消息应用并发送：

[11:43 pm, sent to : Erik L.] 

我能从中得到什么？ 

令人惊讶的是，Erik立即给出了回答——但所有男人都会这样做，当他们期待猎物的色情照片时。

[11:43 pm, from : Erik L.]   
你要要什么？ 

[11:44 pm, from : Erik L.] 

你没有Facebook吧，你有吗？ 

最后一条短讯……令人费解，希望他并不是想要亲近她。 但Emma选择不在意这个，并在思考她可以能够从Erik那里得到点什么。哦，她可以提出性爱的要求只是为了惹他生气，她肯定他会被惹恼。不幸的是，她很确定，事实上他们两个都不想这样，即使Erik可能会在她的照片上前手淫。所以她带着她惯有的条理性回答道：

[11:46 pm, sent to : Erik L.] 

加班。你会帮我组织将要在你们大学举办的活动。

不，我没有Facebook。不在我的真名下，并且不在我的员工名下。

[11:47 pm, from : Erik. L] 

成交。发张你休闲的照片。 

Erik特殊的恋物癖引起了Emma一点兴趣，于是她选择了一张最不刺激，但仍然性感的照片发了过去。然而他坚持说：

[11:49 pm, from : Erik L.] 

休闲的。

她转了转她的眼睛。哦，好吧，如果他想对着像个纯洁的修女一样的她自慰，那是他的问题。最后漫不经心的瞥到了罕见的没化妆也没刷牙的照片，她附加道：

[11:52 pm, to : Erik L.] 

我能知道你会怎么处理这些吗？ 

现在我怀疑这不是给你的。

[11:52 pm, from : Erik L.] 

不是的。 

[11:53 pm, to : Erik L.] 

你是想把我卖给什么人吗？亲爱的，我不知道你是在 3P。

不过那是不行的，谢谢你。

[11:58 pm, from : Erik L.] 

很高兴我们想到一块去了。

她有点被逗乐了，忍不住露齿笑了起来。哦，这个愤世嫉俗的傻子竟然还是她最喜欢的员工的前三名，虽然这是因为她只拥有两个员工，在接下来的一个周里她觉得没有再和他说话的必要了。她关掉了电话，舒服地躺在柔软的丝质枕头上，开始有点想知道那个男人可能要做什么。

Erik Lehnsherr不信任政府。这句话可以在他的床单上绣出来，或者用闪亮的彩色印在兄弟会主要场所的上空，这句话已经达到了从他的每一字折射出来、从他皮肤的每一个毛泄漏出来的程度。

人们很快就明白Lehnsherr是一个墨守成规以他信奉的原则生活着的学生——我们都知道，总有好些这种人，素食主义者，共产主义者或变种人学者，有时这些特质反映在一个人身上。因此，Erik对任何设计出来旨在追踪他的活动、思想和社交圈的设备嗤之以鼻，这并不奇怪。他甚至都没有自己的智能手机。他看待手机如同看待毒贩与妓女。如果可以的话，他会直接烧了网络，但是它有它的用途。

比如说追踪Charles Xavier的私生活。

现在，他已经把那张相当好的照片放在网站上，他小心翼翼地将Facebook更名为“Emma Maximoff”并仔细地检查没有漏掉一个字母，当网站询问他性别的时候他在“女性”上打了个勾。

关于这个选择有两个原因：一来，Erik不想在Facebook登记自己真正名字的原因很显而易见……二来，注册为“Erik Lehnsherr，男人，兄弟会的领袖”将让他接近Charles的目的行不通。此外，他不确定Charles会不会接受他，如果他没有，Erik想不出其他他想在Facebook上加为好友的人，这将使他看起来相当可怜。

所以他需要一个女人的身份来完成这项工作。

Erik花了三十分钟快速地浏览了页面，理解了网站是如何工作的。他的第一本能是确保他的战利品拥有一个账户——是的，他当然有。Charles是很出名的 。

他的封面照让Erik的阴茎在巨大的嫉妒中抽动。

Charles似乎在“公共”模式中分享了很多关于变种人和人权的学术文章，却没有其他照片。他有超过一千个朋友，是“订阅者”的两倍——不管这些都是什么含义。通过快速的研究，Erik明白了他所疑惑的东西，犹豫了一下后，他决定在他的搜索栏中输入“如何创建一个假的Facebook简介”。

当他结束在WikiHow（建议他的下一篇阅读文章是“如何假装你有一个男朋友”和“如何避免变成一个痴迷到疯狂的女友”，Erik发现这些和他想要的毫无关联）上的搜索时，他明白如果他想要变得有信服力的话，他必须先添加一些好友。全靠Emma的魅力，不到十分钟，他已经有四十个大学里的男性朋友，但也有一个来自Facebook的警告。Erik皱了皱眉头。

这可能是他第三次出现在Charles的主页了，他如饥似渴地吸收着他所不知道的Charles的一切。他懒散地用手撸动着自己，时不时地看着诱人的封面照片。上帝，他需要更多。如果他尽力的话，他可以盯着Charles那高贵的脸上狡黠的微笑，在不到几分钟的时间里达到高潮，但是，当他的需求变得越来越迫切，更加紧迫时，Erik决定冒险一搏——他点击了添加好友申请。

他虔诚地等待着。但什么都没发生。

他愤怒地叹了口气，瞥了一眼闹钟，意识到Charles一定在睡觉。这并没有什么帮助。为了确保他能引起他的注意，Erik给他发了一个“你好”——他没能领会到这是一个毫无意义的行为——因为Charles在接受他的好友请求之前他并不能够联系他。他开始浏览兄弟会和天赋青年的网页。如果他这样做的话，他不妨利用这个机会窥探即将到来的学生选举。

他发现Raven在两个私人团体都是管理者，这让他感到不愉快，就好像他想要被他们认可一样，一个新的通知出现在他的电脑屏幕的右上角。

当他意识到Charles给他发了私人信息时，肾上腺素涌入他的身体。

他谨慎地，匆忙地，打开了读道：

[Charles F. Xavier, 1:23 am]

嗨… :) 我们认识彼此吗？

Erik立即开始输入，但马上又——停了下来，他想到，Charles没有马上接受他这个事实并不符合他的计划。他必须诚实地告诉他他—— Emma Maximoff——不认识他，但他将会面临着被拒绝的危险。Erik也不能写是他自己，因为Charles必须永远想不到会是他（他们有彼此的手机号，也就社团职责发过短讯, 他了解他的书写习惯），也因为Erik作为一个女孩去挑逗Charles。上帝知道心灵感应者喜欢被赞扬，还可能为自己给可怜孤独的女人带来幸福感到自豪。上帝应该给Charles Xavier封爵——变种人的救世主和处女的守护者。

最后，他想起了前几天他从Raven那里听到的话，小心地发了出去：

[Emma Maximoff, 1:30 am]

嗨… :) :) 实际上我们认识！！我上个周在派对上遇到你……

[Emma Maximoff, 1:30 am]

那时候有点晚…… 我们都喝多了…… 但我觉得你十分聪明而且很迷人…… 

Erik面无表情的重新阅读了自己写的东西，然后又发出了:

[Emma Maximoff, 1:31 am]

Hihihi！ 

是这样的，就应该这么做。当他向后靠在枕头上时，一种朦胧的满足感使他的嘴角微微向上转动。这不像他想象的那么难。无论如何，这些简单的文字让一个事实很明显，一个他不知道除了恼人的笑脸和“神秘”的省略之外如何扮演一个女孩的事实。刚才两个感叹号让他觉得自己瞎了，但如果他想要那些阴茎照片，他就得硬着头皮走下去。

五分钟过去了，十分钟过去了，二十分钟过去了，但Charles仍未重新开始他们的谈话。挫败感再次上升。在上一次试图引起他注意时，Erik又发送另一条关于Emma渴望更好地了解他的讯息，但无论Charles正在做什么——Erik忽略了痛苦地挤在他胸口“Charles可能正在操深褐色头发的女人”的想法——他都不在线。

一颗麻木的心伴随着一只愤怒的手让Erik返回到那张被朋友簇拥着微笑着的Charles头像上，并在这个晚上，把自己击落在性高潮的空虚中。

TBC

注解：

【1】原文中是德语“Scheiß”，表示一种懊恼，但也不是“糟糕”等语言，而是类似与“妈的”语言的感情程度。


	3. 【授翻||EC】Machiavelli Online||网络权术 PART 1.23

PART 1.3 网络权术

Author: KesaKo

AO3 Address: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11351274/chapters/25404552

生活的现实在这种疯狂后显现出来。Erik六点钟起床去做他的第一个兼职水管工工作，一直工作到中午才赶去大学上他的第一门课。如果他说他之前没想过昨晚上开始做的事情，那一定是在说谎——他并不后悔，只是现在还没有完成，还没有结束，他知道，而现在这些行为距离被证明是太危险以至于不能再登录到那个该死的网站还有一段时间——但失去了黑夜的庇护一切都看起来无比的愚蠢。这太荒谬了。然而，正如马基雅维利所说的，“你赢的一场战斗会消除你所有的坏行为”。毕竟，最终的结果才能证明是不是有意义的。

再没有更简单的方式来了解Charles。

在去机械工程课的路上，Erik路过可怜的Xavier俱乐部。Jean Grey独自坐在椅子上，看起来是个很完美的、善良的Charles的忠诚拥护者。她的面前是一张摆满了蛋糕和饼干的桌子，在确信走廊在他靠近之前几乎空无一人后，Erik叹了口气走过去。

“你好，Erik。”她甚至在从书前抬头来欢迎他。由于某些原因，他总是在对心灵感应者们存在防备心理——对Charles少一些，尽管现在可能发生了变化，因为他要保守一个更大的秘密。“你饿了吗？你想买什么东西吗？“

“你在筹集什么资金？”他反问道。如果这是学生会的选举，Erik不可能为此付钱。

“Charles的慈善事业。你知道，他周末的时候去孩子避难所工作。我们的目标是发展社团来为孩子们举办文化活动，例如变种人与人类体育活动和团体绘画，但他不能以社团的名义用自己的钱。”

Erik实际上不知道Charles在大学外面干什么，他有点惊讶，但与此同时他理所当然地想：“当然，他会帮助孩子”。

他从口袋里掏出十美元的午餐钱：“但这似乎不吸引人。”

“哦，这是我的错。我选择了错误的时间来做这件事，现在每个人都在外面吃足球队的烤肉。你知道他们有多受欢迎。谢谢你，你想要多少？“

“十块钱的。”他简单地回答，然后看着面前的蛋糕，它们中大多数都是被卖出去了一半，色彩艳丽，看起来美味可口，除了一个巨大的有点凄惨的烤得微焦的布朗尼。显然，人们不喜欢那个。

“你要哪一种？如果你愿意听别人建议的话，我推荐Rogue的苹果派，或者她的草莓夏洛特【1】。好吧，它们都是非常好……除了Charles的布朗尼。显然他今天早上准备的时候很匆忙。可怜的教授，他看起来很难过。”

“我要布朗尼。”Erik回答。

“哦？”Jean停顿了一下，“还要什么？你最多可以用十块钱买五片。”

“五片布朗尼。”当Jean看向他的时候他不动声色地说。之前很少有人会选择布朗尼，所以无论如何，如果他想让它看起来不那么可悲的话，五片是最低限度。

Erik知道这个选择并不能逃脱心灵感应者的注意，但她什么都没有说，用手递给了他五块可怜兮兮放在餐巾纸上面的布朗宁。Erik不知道自己为什么不能对蛋糕视而不见，就让它们在那里被放腐烂，然后让Charles整夜为孤儿和受虐待的孩子们感到内疚，但Erik试图不去想这些。

在他走之前，Jean微笑地看着他：“谢谢你。教授是对的，你是个好人，Erik。我不会告诉任何人，别担心，他们会一直认为你是个麻木不仁的混蛋。”

“我就是那样的，”他冷笑着咬了一口干瘪的蛋糕，脆脆的装满糖的东西他们竟然敢叫布朗尼。真是糟糕透了。“我真的希望Charles能再次为他的竞选筹集资金烹饪，那将保证我轻松胜利。”

然而，Erik却在课堂上一个一个地吃掉它们，闭上眼睛，让自己沉浸其中。

“Lehnsherr先生？你知道这个问题的答案吗？或者你只是在这里享受空调和你的小蛋糕？“

一抹微笑掠过Erik的嘴唇，在周围同学低沉的咯咯笑声中，他故意地，慢慢地睁开眼睛。他刚才确实走神了，但老师本应该给他出难题。但她没有，她只是在戏弄他。

“事实上，我知道，”他吞下了满嘴的怪物后迅速地回答道，“19世纪电气工程的基础包括Alessandro Volta和Michael Farada的实验，还有1872年发明的电动机。”

“别偷懒，Lehnsherr先生。”她唯一的警告就是微笑，“有一天我会逮住你的。”

几个口哨声回答了这个挑衅，Erik用尖锐的目光扫过她，思考着她是否会注意到，但当他看到Faceboook发来的新邮件通知时，他的注意力就立刻被吸引到了他的笔记本电脑上。

Charles。

一颗平静的心倏然在胸膛中骤跳起来。

Erik点击了它，并把他的电脑放低以躲避周围人的视线。他的心脏跳得越来越快。

电子邮件题目： “Charles F. Xavier已接受你的好友请求”。

兴奋，紧张，他点击开链接，为了隐私他缩小了窗口，并以Emma Maximoff的帐户登录。是的，Charles接受了。他发送了一个新的私人信息。也许他应该等一下再看。不过，Charles会对这种明目张胆的调情能做出什么反应呢？又看了根本没留意到他的老师后，Erik打开了Messenger，近乎疯狂的——今晚他才会回复它，现在他只是想知道Charles发了什么。

[ Charles F. Xavier，2.23 pm ]

哦，我真的很抱歉我可能认不出你来。我估计我当时喝多了，就像你说的。很高兴认识你，艾玛：） 

这是两个消息中第一个被加载出来的。嗯，Charles？你为什么不反调情回来呢？艾玛不符合你的口味吗？在他心灵的某个角落，Erik可以听到艾玛的嘲笑，“甜心，我是所有人的口味。给我的美腿点信任。”几分钟后第二条消息也加载出来，他迫不及待地打开。

[ Charles F. Xavier，2:28 pm]

你的帐户是最近刚创建的，刚开始玩Facebook……？ 

该死的。他注意到了。Erik深吸一口气笔直地坐在椅子上，假装在课堂上集中注意力，随后关闭了浏览器窗口，开始思考今晚上他究竟应该怎么回答。但有一件事是肯定的：他会全力去弄到那张该死的照片。

赢得战争的方法就是永远向前。准备好了，Charles。我们又要在完全不同的战场上面对彼此了，我的朋友。

一天过得无比漫长。

第一次，Erik迫不及待地想回家。然而，一旦他回去了，他要先去厨房的桌子上写他的文章，因为他目前就读的大学董事会希望作为学生代表的Erik能在会议上进行发言，而且在九点前Charles不会有时间聊天。当Erik在写一个详细的计划和引言部分时，猝不及防地，他的猎物上线了。

Erik站起来，抓住他的笔记本电脑，点击“发送”，他走到他的卧室，打算舒服地享受这场令人愉快的战斗。令他高兴的是，Charles立即打开了谈话，但没有回复。

Erik得意地笑了笑。

那是一张Emma穿着白色丝绸紧身衣缀有白色丝带微笑着的照片。

[ Emma Maximoff ] 9:32 PM

还是不记得我吗？；）：-

“来吧，Charles，”Erik发出满意的喉音等待着，“你知道你想要的。”

三个小圆点意味着Charles正在打字时，Erik的笑容变得更大了，不耐烦的光芒照亮了他的蓝眼睛。哦，Charles期待得越多他就会陷得越深。

最后，文字出现了……笑容僵硬在他眉头之间那道深深的皱纹上。

[Charles F. Xavier, 9:34 pm]

这……很出人意料。我很抱歉，我不记得你了，这显然是我的损失，但你没有回答我的问题，你最近刚刚加入脸谱网……？ 

“你在干什么，Charles？”Erik喃喃地说，惊讶地发现Charles不会在这种场合下去享受这样的礼物。也许Erik越界了。他忘了，他必须扮演心甘情愿的弱势者，等待着被宽宏大量的Charles拯救出来。让我们改正它。

[ Emma Maximoff，9:34 pm]

哦，对不起！啊！我忘了，我有点得意忘形了……是的，我昨天刚注册……我的朋友说服我注册的，我本来不想的……hihihi，所以我趁机加了你……我希望你不要介意…… 

[ Emma Maximoff，9:35 pm]

如果我越界了很抱歉，我以为你会喜欢：（：（ 

如果这个小把戏持续超过几天，Erik就要把自己的眼睛抠出来了。这些文字实在太羞耻了，他感觉自己的牙齿都要在自我厌恶中被磨碎。但Charles马上回复了，所以这可能是值得的。

[Charles F. Xavier，9:35 pm]

我不介意，对不起，我有点生性多疑 。

多疑？ Charles吗？ 他如何将自己的天真，自信，无条件相信别人解读为多疑？ Charles这种说话方式让Erik并不喜欢。心灵感应者听起来有点不像他自己。Charles是累了吗？发生什么事了吗？那就利用这种情绪战胜他吧。Erik问道：

[ Emma Maximoff，9:35 pm]

Charles，你还好吗？ 

[ Emma Maximoff，9:35 pm]

我能为你做些什么吗？你为什么不告诉我你怎么了呢，大男孩？；）我会帮助你感觉更好的！ ！

（因为他还需要那些照片。）

[Charles F. Xavier，9:36 pm]

我是有点累了，但没有什么是一杯好茶不能解决的，谢谢你的关心。可能我想知道你是什么专业的？你没有在你的个人资料中提到过。

为什么这么多问题呢，Charles？这对你很重要吗？心灵感应者的行为很奇怪，Erik想知道他是否可能看破了Erik的游戏，或者根本不信任他。这个回答必须深思熟虑，选择一个Charles不太熟悉的领域。

[Emma Maximoff，9:37 pm]

外语。我的专业是德语。

[Charles Xavier，9:37 pm]

德语？哦，太可爱了，告诉我一些德语吧。

啊，宾果。对不起，Charles，你不会根据这个线索发现我的。Erik很高兴用母语作为借口。他开始用德语调情，当心灵感应者承认他使用谷歌翻译知道那是什么的时候他忍不住偷笑起来——结束地好坏参半——并且令人惊讶的是，尽管Erik的精确计划是尽快获得照片然后消失，就像学校八卦说的混蛋那样，但是不知怎么地，他们开始谈论起旅行，欧洲哲学和与中东的外交。一个接着一个的主题。

一个不期而遇的惊喜，一个非常愉快度过夜晚的方式。

诚然，在坦诚和诚实面前有一条微妙的界限。Erik不想让自己一样听起来太像他自己，但是不知何故，他不想向Charles说谎。他尽可能地避免政治，但告诉Charles他——艾玛是一个变种人，虽然能力很微弱。当Erik听到Charles说要去准备自己的口头陈述时他才意识到自己说过什么，这让他感到震惊，而这都已经过去两个小时了。

计划中不是应该这么发展的。他不应该在什么都没得到的情况下，浪费两个小时进行这种虚假的谈话。

[Charles Xavier，11:54 pm]

这是一个非常愉快的对话，谢谢你，艾玛。但我必须为明天做一个口头任务，所以我现在要下线了。对于之前的不相信你再次道歉。

[Charles Xavier，11:55 pm]

我只是...每次都要弄清楚。

[Charles Xavier，11:56 pm]

无论如何，现在我知道你是一个聪明，美丽善良的女人……如果我再不回应你可爱的照片那就太糟糕了，你还希望我给予回应吗？

从第二条讯息开始Erik就一直皱眉头，但最后一条足以让他忘记现在的一切，掠食者的笑容慢慢的散布在他的脸上。是。是。就是这样。这个计划奏效了。Erik的手指飞速地掠过键盘。

[Emma Maximoff，11:56 pm]

那样的话再好不过了<3那将是...非常绅士）;）

[Charles Xavier，11:56 pm]

我试一下。但是……我不知道，我很少这样做。你要看什么？

Erik想看到一些非常具体的东西，但是他无法给异性恋这样解释：“你趴在自己的膝盖上，双腿伸开，头枕在枕头上，你把自己的屁股拍打到变红”。这个想法足以让他的阴茎立刻充血变硬。然而Charles Xavier并不是一个色情专家。

Erik想了想，然后选择了通常女性会给予的答复（除了真正的艾玛）。

[Emma Maximoff，11：57 pm]

任何你想要展示的……;）我只时想看看到你。任何都很好，不用担心

[Charles Xavier，11:57 pm]

好的，我会尽力的。

[Charles Xavier，11:58 pm]

好了，我希望这足够了:)我必须去准备陈述了，再次感谢可爱的聊天。

他下线了。这是一个Erik不必回复的讯息。

在不到十秒钟的时间里，他渴望而用力地握紧了笔记本电脑，就连他的胃都紧跟着紧张起来。上帝啊。

他一点都舍不得移开视线，他一直看着Charles刚发给他的照片。在他看向照片时，兴奋的热浪席卷着他，浸淫着他身上的每一个细胞，一种难以忍耐的，强烈的冲动贯穿了他的四肢最终聚集到他痛苦着直立着的勃起上。它远远没有Erik想看到的东西那样淫秽，但是一旦他意识到这是Charles……Erik就忍不住收紧手更加快速地撸动着阴茎，甚至张开嘴巴愤怒地发出压低了声音的呻吟。上帝啊。

这张照片除了一点泄漏的微笑并没有显示那张完美无比的脸，但隐隐可以看到牙齿，和缀有绒毛的鲜红的嘴唇在勾人的照片中延展开。往下看去，照片逐渐露出他充满诱惑的苍白喉咙，再往下是松散着的领带和有一点肌肉的肩膀。Erik可以咬住它们。

再下降就到了最终的罪恶，他的身体占据了大部分的图片，从惊人定义了完美的胸肌——和完美的，纯洁的粉红色乳头，Erik想要热切地吸吮着它们，直到心灵感应者忍不住小声啜泣着，并请求他温柔些——到沿着他的肚脐开始，直到红色的拳击手短裤腰带处终结的稀少发毛。即便Charles不是完全无毛，但这无疑是一个堕落的天使。他天使般的原罪。

总之，这是一张非常纯洁的图片，除了戏谑的手指微微拉下了短裤暴露出美味的臀部，Erik可以看出Charles确实并不经常拍摄这种照片，但是——

天呐，他想吻住他，把舌头从他的胸口开始吻起，吮吸住喉咙然后用力的舔吸住他的嘴唇。Erik会让他呻吟，会让他尖叫，会让Charles说出他的名字，他会边操边亲吻他，在床上把他操得不省人事。他们会很和谐。他妈的，Charles，可是你他妈的爱女人。看在上帝的份上，那个若隐若现的微笑，让Erik可以感觉到Charles——他要高潮了。几分钟之后，他——

在无声的哭泣中，Erik达到了高潮。他微微抬起头，几乎闭上了眼睛，但他仍然通过沉重的眼皮看向那张照片，他的胃在抽搐着，紧张着。射精的过程漫长而难熬，最后留下了只有那些没有融化的郁结着的强烈情绪。除此之外，他又变得一无所有。而那些情绪又太多，太重，以至于快要吞噬了他。

它们留在胸口，令人窒息。

他呻吟着把头枕到枕头上，心烦意乱地喘着气，盯着天花板，笔记本电脑滑到他身边的床垫上。Erik终于反应过来他决定性的错误：喂骨头给饥饿的人并不会帮助他摆脱饥饿，这只会唤醒他的生存本能，他的贪婪，他的欲望。

他不会停止与Charles交谈。至少不是马上。至少不是从这场游戏中获得所有之前，不是像现在这样更像是不配得到……完美的玩具一样。Erik不希望Charles把他当成了某个人，如果是那样的话，最后，他真的一无所有。

为达目的不择手段。

TBC

注解：

【1】Charlotte 最初指的是以松饼（ Lady Fingers ）围边做模，以蛋奶沙司或苹果作陷的一种蛋糕。


	4. 【授翻||EC】Machiavelli Online||网络权术 PART 2.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所有一切的目标都是为了摆脱他对Charles·Xavier的迷恋。
> 
> 但是Erik逐渐意识到他对这场游戏陷得有多深。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 真诚地感谢在第一章留下kudos和评论的大家！我对你们的热情反馈感到非常惊讶和感激！！并感谢我惊人的beta Ashes_and_Emeralds来校正这个故事：D我希望你享受在这里阅读的时间！
> 
> 此外：应大众要求，我们现在称Erik为“你这个可怜的傻瓜”。
> 
> （本章的最后有更多的注释）

PART2.1 网络权术

Author: KesaKo

AO3 Address: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11351274/chapters/25888704

文章类型：X-MAN同人EC/Cherik大学有能力AU

“你赢的一场战斗会消除你所有的坏行为。同样地，一场失败的战役会让所有努力变得徒劳。”

——尼可罗·马基雅维利，论战争艺术【1】

“今天我们将学习马基雅维利的苏格拉底式的对话《战争的艺术》的序章。让我给你读一下他关于这本书的目的的说明。”

从Erik以Emma的名义第一次跟Charles聊天已经过了几天。虽然他起初发誓不会沉迷于这个游戏，但他和Charles花费越来越多地时间调情，最重要的是，他们在聊天。聊天，谈论，在任何时间。无论何时他接到消息提醒，Erik都忍不住去回复。他尝试着不去回复，试图遏制着自己来晚一点回复。但那种欲望比他的意志力强壮得多，像吗啡一样充满了满足感和兴奋感，太让人上瘾了。

“这本书的目的是… …给予威德荣誉和奖励，”马基雅维利写道，“并不是鄙视贫穷，而是为了推崇军事纪律的模式和秩序，为了驱使公民彼此相爱、没有派别地生存，推崇公共利益高于个人所得。驱使公民彼此相爱和推崇公共利益高于个人所得是我个人的最爱。记住它们，我们以后再讨论它们。”

所有这些目标都是为了克服他对受欢迎的Charles·Xavier的愚蠢的、注定的迷恋。

这几天他更多地了解了Charles。一周前，Erik还认为，心灵感应者会沾沾自喜地利用自己的受欢迎，因为他知道，无论他走到哪里，人们都会爱慕他。是的，Charles是一个稍微有点自负的人。但这在一定程度上是因为他需要取悦人们——部分原因是他傲慢自大。Erik已经很多遍地这样告诉自己了。是的，他把女人一个接一个地带到他的床上，但只因为他对他所想要的东西的追逐，不管那是什么，永远都不会结束。他比Erik称赞他的要谦虚得多。他很谦虚，在某些程度上来说，这也是Erik生气的原因。

“马基雅维利主义是后果论的完美例子，它认为人的行为后果是对行为的对错判断的最终依据。换句话说，如果一个不道德的行为导致了一个好的结果，那么实现这个目标的方法是可以接受的。”

Charles意识到了吗？他没有直接告诉Emma Maximoff，但Erik是这样猜测的。这种疑惑从他们是陌生人，Charles表现出怀疑，“我只是…必须每一次都确认。”从他这样写开始，这件事就一直困扰着Erik。

Erik只能猜测，他不知道。当他现在盯着Charles，试图描绘他的不安全感时，他不得不抑制住心中的许多问题，他不得不抑制住他们脑海中所分享的十几张顽皮的照片。在这里，他是Erik Lehnsherr。持有相反的理想，不共戴天的死敌。他们是傻瓜，实际上很多人都是。

这一切的目的是为了摆脱他对Charles·Xavier的迷恋。

“Erik，”Charles靠在门上，他带着缓慢而灿烂的微笑，“你来了。”

当他看到他时，明白了什么是巨大的失败。

他和其他人一样都是奴隶。锁链每天都变得越来越真实。

你不知道是我吗，Charles？你说不出来吗？我是多么地滥用你的信任？

当然，我来了，他想这样回答Charles；但是说出口的却是“我不能留下来”，他用余光扫到了刺眼的空座位，他知道那是Charles为他预留的。每个出席会议的成员都转过身来好奇地看着他，但Erik已经习惯了这种注意。他只注意到了Jean Grey的感应能力。心电感应者无处不在。

“我明白了，”Charles宽容地点了点头，他的嘴唇吻着一排洁白的牙齿，衬衫领子从那件天蓝色毛衣下面戳了出来，他看上去像个非常年轻、非常性感的老师。

“真遗憾，我想你会喜欢今天的讨论的，”他笑着告诉他，好像他们的关系好到可以开玩笑，而实际上，他们甚至都做不到在同一个房间里单独交谈，“这里没有人比你对时政有更好的把握。”

“很高兴知道当你听到一个男人从理论上阐述在政治中无辜者死亡的作用时你会想到我。”他干燥地反驳道，移动着自己的身体远离门框，然后打算离开。

他必须为昨天开始的大学学生会运动筹备一个自己的会议，但就算不是这样，他现在也不能承受距离Charles的心灵感应能力这么近。他在拥挤的房间里懒洋洋地瞥了一眼，就开始走开了。

只过了几秒钟，一个奇怪的感觉突然出现在他的脑海中。像一朵慢慢开放的花。

Erik，一个声音出现了，他震惊的意识到这是Charles，这不是我的意思，我希望你知道。

这句话是懊悔的，歉疚的，但他们只引起了Erik的恐慌，因为 Charles在他的大脑里他可以知道EM——出来，滚出来！ 

不要出现在我的大脑里。他怒吼着尽力挣脱着，希望他能抓住Charles的心灵感应能力，把它从他的脑海中剥离出来。他的心脏怦怦直跳，他的血管剧烈地撞击着他的皮肤。他不知道。Charles不知道他在干什么。这是一个耻辱，如此可怜，Charles 不知道——

但在他的心中的那个感应突然惊愕，痛苦，立即带着尖锐的内疚消失，这让Erik感到心酸。它如同被殴打了一样，好像Erik真的设法伤害了他。

身体上或感情上。Erik很难说清。

他没有意识到他的呼吸是多么的压抑，直到他在一小时后读到Charles发给Emma的下一个不经意的信息。然后，他终于开始用一种短暂的、破碎的呼吸正常的吸气。

他不知道。他还不知道。他还是我的。 

然而，Charles在接下来的时间里听起来奇怪地低沉。Erik心中有些丑陋、扭曲的部分希望这是因为他，而不是别人。因为，就算这个计划行不通，至少还知道他有能力让Charles伤心。

有目的者必有手段。

 

[4:15 pm, from : Emma Frost]   
又一次？你真是有一只老虎的胃口，甜心。你知道你必须为此付出代价吧？ 

[4:16 pm, from : Emma Frost] 

而且你会告诉我这些到底是为了什么。我发现你用我的照片建立一个虚假的脸谱网帐户 。

[4:17 pm, sent to : Emma Frost]   
你怎么发现的？  
如果你寄给我十五张新的照片，不管你想要什么，我都会做。

[4:19 pm, from : Emma Frost]  
你的确是个科技菜鸟。我复制粘贴了照片到谷歌图像里，发现了“Emma Maximoff”。 泄露秘密喽。

[4:19 pm, from : Emma Frost] 

你将为下周的晚会安排舞台和一切。我不想雇人来做。 

Erik同意了，并忽略了为什么他需要照片的问题。安装设备和监督Emma的员工会耗费他大半个下午，如果一切顺利的话他就会去，相比于Charles和从他那里得到新照片的快感，这只是个很小的付出。

为目的不择手段。

现在，Erik拥有五种照片：第一种是Charles躺在他的床单，裸露着胸部看起来昏昏欲睡；一种在他的浴室里的水滴落在他的潮湿卷曲的头发上，顺着他的喉咙流下，一直到充满邀请意味的跨部；另一种聚焦在他的非常坚硬、坚固、漏出的勃起上——每当Erik想象到自己跪在地上，舔擦过他的阴茎，嘴唇就忍不住湿润起来；至于最后一种，这是一个多么美妙的臀部，Charles在镜子面前拍摄了戏谑的微笑，明显地显示出他认为这张照片的观看者是一个好奇的女人——而不是每天晚上对着圆圆的，胖乎乎的屁股，咧着嘴抽搐着笑的Erik。

他看起来很像一个狡猾的小学生，想想就觉得很痛苦。

Charles的脸从来没有出现在其中的任何一个，但Erik不会抱怨。这个心灵感应者刚开始在与Emma调情并有些顽皮，这让他时时刻刻都觉得血液中翻滚着欲望。他无法想象Charles说：“噢，Emma，你知道我现在会怎么对待你吗？“你多可爱啊，再多展示一点好吗？”无法想象Charles对着他的耳朵讲这些下流的赞美。

“Erik，”他会说，”你知道我现在要做什么吗？介意稍微再伸展一下你的腿吗？”

他被他自己的感觉所困惑，他有时会想象自己在轻浮的校园名人的爱抚下。

不幸的是，昨晚Erik用掉了Emma的最后一张照片，现在他需要更多，如果他想再发起一场生动的详尽的性爱对话。

自从他路过Xavier的社团会议后，他就没有独自见过Charles，但他也没有去找他。这是安全的，即使Erik暗中希望心灵感应者会让下一个兄弟会会议像往常一样。此外，随着下周学生会选举的临近，他们都很忙，也许是缘于兄弟会的利益，人们没有注意到Erik与Xavier的和平思想的调情。他来这里是为了赢。

然而，Erik接受了Azazel把欠他的钱转化为给他一台新的智能手机的建议。这就解释了为什么Erik现在，沉浸在早已扭曲沦陷的原则的深渊中，用愚蠢的、消费主义的黑色iPhone给Charles发短信。说实话，这是他消耗业余时间最愉快的方式，尤其在他等待大学象棋社团的开幕时。能够频繁地接触更新Charles的日常活动，使他被一种奇怪的温暖充盈着，他带着怀疑的好奇心思考着。

[Emma Maximoff, 4:20 pm] 

你在做什么啊，小美人 :) 

在Erik得到答复之前，他也跟随着人流在场地中移动着。他通常是这里最老的学生之一，即使其他人来玩——有些老，有些很年轻——这是Erik在他繁忙的日子里寻求安静和平静时会来的一个地方，因为很少有人知道这样的社团存在。当没有旗鼓相当的对手时，他会和孩子们比赛，并教他们基本知识。今天有七个人在这里，包括他自己。他一拿起象棋，Erik就一个人坐了下来，伸手去拿他的电话。

今天的第十次，他去确保geo-tracking【3】已经关掉了——一整天Facebook都在让他验证网站上他的电话号码，他几乎想立即销毁装置扔进河中，因为担心Charles会打电话给Emma然后发现竟然是Erik。

正想到这里——【4】

[Charles F. Xavier, 4:21 pm]

哦，你好：）我刚刚完成今天的最后一节课，要去象棋俱乐部的比赛，我之前连去一会儿的时间都没有。别笑，这是我很庄重的一个爱好。 

好吧，他妈的。

Erik开始站起来，然后——

“大家好！“

太晚了。

Erik坐了回去，看向Charles的眼睛然后两个人——都停下了手中的动作，互相点头示意，人们开始走动着寻找对手。看到他后，心灵感应者看起来并不惊讶。

三个不同年龄的人邀请Charles一起玩——他向他们保证他会努力抽空——而一个叫Bobby的小孩正朝着Erik走去。然而，他并不担心，根据以往的经验，Erik知道如果他们不早点遇见，他和Charles很有可能最终进入决赛，所以他们可能可以说上几句话。

然而，他现在非常担心口袋里的手机。

Bobby坐下了，然后稍微调整了一下坐姿——他应该没超过八岁，Erik从来没有问过——并且警告：“这次我要击败你，Erik。”

“让我们看看。”他毫不犹豫地回答，用手腕转动着象棋，给了Bobby一些白色的棋子。

比赛五分钟后，Bobby忍不住皱着眉头，用牙齿咬住他的下唇。他抬起清澈的眼睛向Erik恳求道，“你能让它更容易吗？这很难，我想一直玩到其他人完成为止。”

他点了点头，让他的骑士做了一个不明智的移动，Bobby高兴地笑了笑。他拿着一个棋子，告诉他，“但我不会让你赢的。我想参加决赛。”

“跟你的朋友玩，”Bobby回应道，好像这很明显。真奇怪，居然听到有人说Charles是他的朋友。“你很厉害，但我认为Charles会赢得奖杯的。”

“这只是因为他作弊。”

当Bobby喊着说他撒谎时，Erik回过头去，悠闲地从远处观察大学里的优等生。太阳从窗户侧边滑落，洒向Charles的整张脸，落满他闪烁的蓝眼睛。他的穿着普通却诱人——白衬衫、无袖灰色背心和黑裤子——当他轻声笑着讲着一些Erik听不到的笑话时，Erik的凝视总是被温柔地打断。在阳光的赞美下，他的嘴唇和头发看起来比以前更亮了。

他是那么美。

一个新的渴望从Erik的灵魂里升起，直到Charles谨慎地看向桌下的电话，可能是检查有没有新的消息——我发给他的，他想——这种饥渴感终于在些许的幸福中爆发，成为了远比疼痛更糟糕的东西。

他想要他。

TBC

注解：

【1】引用AntonioMachiavelli的书《The Art of War 》："A battle that you win cancels any other bad action of yours.In the same way, by losing one, all the good things worked by you before becomevain."

【2】作者此处使用virtù一词，目前常见的译法可以分为两组。一组是“德性”、“德行”、“美德”；另一组是“能力”、“实力”、“力量”。此处译为“威德”。

【3】地理追踪的是一个真实的户外寻宝游戏使用金属探测器和GPS功能的智能手机。参与者在田野和公园等区域进行检测，并记录（公布并分享他们想要的）发现和旅行给其他参与者。

【4】原文为“Speaking of the devil”，直译为“说曹操，曹操到”。

【5】依旧不存在的注解5。希望大家留点评论建议之类，被基友吐槽翻译行文如同写report一样枯燥严谨而乏味……翻译起来感觉很渣实在没底（紧张搓手中）……


	5. 【授翻||EC】Machiavelli Online||网络权术 PART 2.2

PART 2.2 网络权术

Author: KesaKo

AO3 Address: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11351274/chapters/25888704

文章类型：X-MAN同人EC/Cherik大学有能力AU

“Erik，嘿嘿！该你了！”

孩子的呼喊声吸引了Charles的注意，但Erik在被发现凝视之前谨慎地将目光转回游戏中。然而，他并没有停止给心灵感应者发消息。小心翼翼地不让人看见，Erik回复了最后一封他给Emma的留言，取笑他是一个爱下棋的呆子，然后高兴地看向他——因为他立即去拿了手机，一刻都没有等待。当然，他不知道他在和Erik说话，但这是令人满意的。

两次成功的比赛后，Erik毫不意外地与Charles在决赛中相遇，变种人走近了，坐到了他对面。他的手机在口袋里燃烧 。他们暂时是只有两个人的，但通常其他人喜欢看他们玩。

“Erik，”他打招呼，“很高兴看到你赢了。让我们为下周的选举做一个热身好吗？“

“下象棋时，我不能在第一轮就赢了你，”他眼睛一眨不眨，在Charles淘气的、戏弄的样子前露出了战斗姿态的微笑，“所以我想，恐怕这不会是代表下个周的选举情况。你先下。”

像往常一样，与Charles比赛既轻松又富有挑战性，他们大多喜欢在比赛中保持沉默，特别是旁边有其他人看着的时候，因为Erik在周围有人时不太喜欢说话。有时，他们之间的游戏可以快如闪电，但这将是缓慢的一个。

当Charles开始占据上风后，Erik思考了很长一段时间，然后推进了他的皇后（赢得战争的方式是向前），Erik趁机问，“我怎么知道你没有作弊？你的心灵感应能力是如何运作的？“

显然，他在询问另一个完全不同于象棋的游戏。

Erik很快就能捕捉到Charles脸上的罪恶感，但他理解为什么，正如他的回答：“几天前的事情，我很抱歉，Erik。我不应该用心灵感应和你联系，你从来没有允许我这样做。我希望当我告诉你我从未读你的心的时候，你能相信我。嗯……除了在我遇见你的那一天。你那么与众不同，我无法控制住我自己。” Charles暂停了一下，Erik猜疑地品尝着赞美。“回答你的问题，你不知道我是否作弊，如果我不想被人注意，你就不会感觉到我。这就是为什么……嗯，这就是为什么我知道有时候人们很难相信我。无论如何，我并不是一个无可指责的人。然而，在我的基因突变方面，我已经有了很大的进步，现在我只听到人们希望我听到的想法，除非他们在痛苦中或经历了某种极其强烈的事情。”

“就像性。”Erik不假思索道。

这不是他几秒钟前想到的。Charles瞬间脸红了，然后开始笑起来。这是一个令人愉快的景象。“你明白我的意思了。是的，就像性。爱是一种非常极端的情绪。”

听到Charles说到“爱”这个单词，Erik感到不安，这整个主题也让他感到不安，所以他选择不去评论它，继续想着自己象棋的下一步。

所以，正如他所想的，Charles仍然不知道伪造的个人资料。如果他相信心灵感应者，Charles一点都不知道，Erik可以在他旁边继续，只要他把想法安静下来。这很危险。但Erik感觉就像今天玩象棋一样，在太阳附近飞行总是很吸引人的。

他只是想看看。所以只用他的拇指来打字——操错别字——Erik用Emma Maximoff的账户给Charles发送了信息，然后热切的等待着反应。

[Emma Maximoff, 17:03] 

嗯……亲爱的，我想吸你：-* 

Charles的电话震动了一下，打断了他们轻松的沉默。即使他的整个身体都准备好尽力摆脱他体内突然出现的期待，Erik还是强迫自己随意些。但是Charles并没有像他之前做的那样立马去拿他的手机。

Erik皱了皱眉，感到不悦，决定在轮到他的心灵感应者下棋时继续发送。

[Emma Maximoff, 5:06 pm] :-* 

[Emma Maximoff, 5:06 pm] ;) 

[Emma Maximoff, 5:07 pm] ;) 

“对不起，”Charles叹了口气，最后他伸手拿起电话，“我要把它放在静音模式中。”

这让Erik感到惊讶——Charles之前没有这样做，不是吗——但他没有时间去细想。心灵感应者看到消息时急促地吸了一口气，这让Erik几乎笑得像个食肉动物。他终于可以吞噬了虚假的镇定，Charles试图在他的座位上挪动着保持直立的姿态，轻缓的咳嗽了几下，慢慢地开始移动他的腿。

Erik想知道他是否能听到他多么想跪下来吮吸他的阴茎。

但显然没有，所以他们继续玩，Erik觉得时不时的给Charles的手机发送随机信息很有趣，国际象棋旁的手机会被每一个新的文本默默点亮。

也许他真的想被人多注意一点。

“你今天分心了，Erik。”Charles在拿掉他第二个车的时候说道。

Erik突然像被他抓住的走投无路的困兽。他刚又发了讯息，而心灵感应者只是在他停止了说话时注意到了手机。Erik用拇指关闭了系统下的消息应用程序。他看见了吗？不，Charles不可能从他坐的地方发现任何东西。然而，Charles的表情有了明显的变化。

“噢，你给别人发短信了。”他的声音听起来也不一样了。Erik眯起了眼睛试图发现其中的差异。扁平的。单调的。为什么？“她是你的女朋友吗？”

女朋友。这……的声音……他继续分析着Charles，直到后者的笑容看起来有点悲伤，打破了目光接触，移动了最后一步。心灵感应者恼火了吗，现在？这是……

“Raven的多管闲事似乎感染了我。对不起，不要在意。”

Charles很快纠正了自己的口误，Erik感到宽慰了些，继续保持着沉默比赛。一旦明确谁将成为赢家，它就结束得很快；直到Erik的国王被Charles的两个车困住，他们交换了手中的棋子，他殷勤地输掉了这场比赛。

“我有一个伟大的时刻，”Charles心不在焉地打开手机，用他的食指来打开他的Facebook应用程序并滚动着浏览，“谢谢你，Erik。你是一个伟大的对手。”

Erik站在那里，拿着棕色皮夹克，准备对选举进行一些反驳，突然Charles的个人Facebook页面引起了他的注意。里面满是Erik用Emma的账号从未见过的个人照片。这怎么可能？

在他再次思考之前，脱口而出，“所有人都能看到吗？“

Charles似乎困惑了一会儿，然后看了看他的手机，里面播放着一只小象追鸟的画面。他笑了笑，被逗乐了，“这个吗？ 哦，不，我的Facebook公开的个人页面基本上是我的公众形象，但我有不同的朋友列表，一旦你进入VIP俱乐部，你会发现一个完全不同的我。Raven讨厌我滥发这么多，但她无法阻止我。如果你有Facebook，Erik，你每天都会看到猫的视频和我最喜欢的食物的照片，基本上每个视频都会有大笑的婴儿，所以也许你很幸运不在社交媒体上。”

一时间有太多的信息需要反应。他眨了眨眼睛。

“你怎么知道我没有Facebook？”

他看向了Charles，后者目瞪口呆地瞪大了眼睛好像不知道该怎么回答，当他意识到自己用这个问题把Charles推向了两难的处境时，他的注意力变得更加敏锐。Charles是想把他加为朋友，还是在跟踪他？

“哦，我……”他停顿了一下，很快恢复了过来。“我在网上看过，但我没有找到你，所以我问Raven，她告诉我你不喜欢社交媒体，这并不令人惊讶。我只是好奇而已。”

这是一件很简单的事，然而，考虑到现在的情况，Erik很高兴；然而，Charles所说的另一部分击中了他，因为他突然意识到，“等等，你的意思是，你会把我加入你的朋友圈吗？”“

这一次，Charles并不尴尬了。相反，他的脸上绽放着一个快乐、真诚的微笑，点亮了他那双非常蓝、非常温柔的眼睛，他说：“我当然愿意，Erik。”

在他笑着自嘲时他的表情变得冷静了下来，“嗯，如果你喜欢我就可以接受我，这一点不在议程上，我知道。”

Charles——这是不可能的。Charles相信学校的流言蜚语吗？他认为他不喜欢他吗？ 这样一个可笑的误会怎么会发生呢？Erik认为在这所大学里他已经表现得很明显了，除了Charles，他谁都不喜欢，所以他怎么会有这种想法——Erik几乎冻结在麻木的怀疑中了。即使在创建虚假的Emma Maximoff账号前，依据他自己的原则，他都回避着心灵感应者，因为他肯定有人把他当作Charles Xavier的秘密宠物。

心灵感应者甚至注意不到那些恳求和痛苦，就像Erik知道的最会设下圈套的女人一样。他看起来听天由命，好像这是件简单的事情。突然地，Erik感到生气。

“Charles——”

但是他的思绪被从后面拥抱住Charles的某个人打断了。

“Charles…”一个女性的声音在他耳边低语，“我找到了你！我听到外面有人在谈论你赢得国际象棋比赛，所以我不得不来看看。上个星期以来你过得怎么样？“

当他认出这是上个周和Charles一起离开的黑发年轻女子时，Erik的身体变得僵硬，他的下颔变得紧绷。一桶冰冻的现实倒在了他的脸上。惊讶与一点不舒服的情绪也出现在心灵感应的脸上，他们在沉默中对视着。她是漂亮的。Erik一定要记住她的脸，去追她，最后用臀部把她钉在床上。但现在……

仅仅是看到他们——

“我……很好，谢谢你。Erik，你介意等一下——”

“我得走了。”Erik突然宣布，一刻都不能停地大步走向门口。

他路过国际象棋俱乐部的其他成员，没有理会那些在后面叫他的人，朝着大学的出口走去。当Erik意识到他把背包忘在象棋社团里面时已经太晚了，但是因为他今天没有带笔记本电脑，所以懒得回去拿。愤怒和失望交织在一起，突如其来的刺入他的喉咙。他对自己最生气。真是个白痴。他的电话响了，在一瞬间的狂热里，Erik认为是Charles来道歉了。

不是Charles。

[5:38 pm, from : Emma Frost] 

你今天能早点来吗？ 

没有冷静下来，Erik就改变方向径直去了市中心Emma的办公室。

 

Frost Events 在这座城市中心，只有一层。幸运的是，几年前Erik发现了它，当时他还没有被称为兄弟会有争议的变异领袖，他很感激Emma，曾经像流浪狗一样的他现在才能变得如此优雅。最开始，这第二份兼职工作帮助他支付账单中食物的费用，随着时间的推移，这还能允许他上大学完成他的学业。如同其他事情一样，Erik是成功的关键点，他非常敬业，即使他的沉闷不乐和粗鲁的性格往往与其他纯净的白色装饰冲突。但根据Emma的说法，他的黑暗的吸引力和他吸引人的高领弥补了它，所以她几乎从不抱怨。

除了今天，Erik似乎比平时更忧郁，因此她眨了眨眼睛，慢慢地说：“今天我来处理客户。你做文书工作。”他一句话都没说，就去办公室工作了。他的手机震动了一次，两次，Erik知道这会加重他内心的不舒服，但他仍然检查，以防它是Charles发过来的。是的，他是以 Emma Maximoff的名义发着消息，而不是自己。

他没有回复任何消息——他的手指触点着文本——因为如果现在他要回复，那么他就是一个太简单粗暴以至于不再是可信的Emma Maximoff，那样的话这段关系就完了。所以他忽略了这些信息，继续工作。

然而这时，Emma走进了办公室，吃惊地在门旁叹了口气。

“你毁了我的心情，不要继续闷闷不乐了。这些淫秽的照片会让你感觉好点吗？我可以发给你了，我会假装我没有感觉你在手淫。”

他不想要Emma，他想把所有压抑的挫折感发泄在某人身上，调情天才却让每个人都蠢蠢欲动。是的，Erik不想要Emma，他想要Charles。

“我没有。”他回答得很干脆，之后才突然意识到这个回答引出了更多的问题。

然而Emma干脆地说道：“我知道你没有，这对我这样完美的身体是一种严重的冒犯，但我也知道，你是个愚蠢的网恋者。”

“你什么意思？”

“这是我们形容在社交媒体上冒充其他人以欺骗别人的失败者的词语。说，你想陷害谁？是你那群变种人的漂亮男孩是吗？你知道把他的名声搞砸是很愚蠢的吧？”

“你在说什么？“他抱怨着，终于抬起了眼睛。于是，他意识到Emma认为他试图勒索盗取Charles的裸体照片让他退出竞选；Erik立马做出了决定，这比告诉她，他爱上了Charles并试图从他妈的直男那里获得尽可能的照片要好。“管好你自己的事。”

“我的身体是我自己的事。”她无奈地摊了摊手好像在进行一个无比无聊的话题，“听着，我真的不在乎这一切。我送你回家。你度过你的夜晚。这事包在我身上。我会把照片发给你。”

曾经，Erik努力地迫使“谢谢你”从紧咬的牙缝里漏出来。现在，他知道这是不必要的。所以他站起身来，从桌子上拿过他的手机，回家，他完全知道他该如何去处理，最后让自己感觉好起来。

TBC


	6. 【授翻||EC】Machiavelli Online||网络权术 PART 2.3

PART 2.3

Author: KesaKo

AO3 Address: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11351274/chapters/25888704

文章类型：X-MAN同人EC/Cherik大学有能力AU

令人惊讶的是，在回到他公寓的路上，Erik确实收到了来自Charles的一封简讯。一条短信。是给他的 。他皱着眉头打开了它，就像期望的那样…

[7:24 pm, from : Charles] 

晚上好，Erik。你的包被遗忘在国际象棋俱乐部了，以防你明天之前需要它，我冒昧地带走了它。今晚我和朋友出去，但是我可以给你地址，或者我可以拍下今晚你可能需要用来做作业的内容。有什么问题请让我知道，我会尽力帮你的。再次感谢愉快的下午。 

Erik希望仅仅因为这种三番五次的、不合时宜的可爱就可以把某个人打倒在地上。像往常一样，Charles是一个圣人，这对于Erik现在的愤怒毫无帮助。不过，他关注点在于“我和朋友出去”，他想知道Charles是不是又要和另一个女孩回家。也许他应该让他和Emma Maximoff约会，这样他会永远远离其他的女人。但问题是，他无法见到Emma Maximoff，因为她是不存在的，实际上一直以来只有Erik，尽管Charles坚定不移地相信最近他遇到过她。

他决定一回家就以Emma的身份回复Charles的讯息，而现在先回复他自己的。

[7:46 pm, sent to : Charles]   
谢谢，但我有我今晚需要文件的PDF版。明天把它放在俱乐部里，我会顺便去取。 

这既是参加Charles的天赋青年会议的一个借口，也是他将要参加的一个暗示，这是Erik迄今为止做的最多的了。直到现在，他还试图假装自己只是凑巧在聚会时经过了俱乐部的大门，而对面兄弟会总部集团领导人的存在则是完全透明——直到Charles决定发言。

[7:47 pm, from : Charles] 

我会的，谢谢。 

你为什么还要谢我？ 天哪God，这个人真是令人无奈的。Erik希望自己能像传言的那样恨他，但他没有一个正当的理由去恨Charles——嘿，他们不一样的只是对于变种人权益的争取方式和内容，但他们是一伙的。另一方面，Charles是如此坚定，如此忠实于他，因为他是每一个人【1】。

当他终于到家时，吃了一顿快速的晚餐，然后淋浴，拿着黑色内裤和他的笔记本准备上床睡觉。在他打开Facebook阅读Charles所有的私人信息之前，他得先设法确保在明早的土木工程课程前读完这份厚重的文件。 

[ Charles F. Xavier，5:52 pm ]

对不起我没回答之前，我之前和别人在一起，所以没有回复。你之前有过这种时刻，我亲爱的…不要抱怨;) 

[ Charles F. Xavier，5:57 pm ] 

嘿，你知道我想给你买一杯饮料。今晚怎么样，亲爱的？ 

[ Charles F. Xavier，6:08 pm]

忘记性好吗？我只是需要找人谈谈 

[ Charles F. Xavier，6:19 pm]

抱歉这么麻烦。我只是觉得有点沮丧。有时候会这样。

[ Charles F. Xavier，6:46 pm ]

: ) 我刚刚碰到了我的学生（我就是这么叫Xavier俱乐部成员的天才少年，谁都比我年轻，哈哈），他们邀请我出去。他们是如此甜美的灵魂，我很感激拥有他们。也很感激拥有你，谢谢你的倾听。如果你今晚想加入我们，你是最受欢迎的。如果见到你我会我很高兴; )。我们会在变种人酒吧，你知道的，旁边是“Le Saint des Seins”之一，如果女士们让酒保拍摄她们的乳房他们就提供免费饮料。你一定听到这个名字就知道！ 

Erik仔细地读了三遍简短的信息，谨慎地考虑了今天引起他注意的几件事。Charles……比赛结束后突然觉得不舒服。这不是唯一的事。也许他错了，但他开始觉得……但也许他错了。

只有一种方法可以找到答案。

[ Emma Maximoff，8:30pm ]

你为什么感觉低落……？（这和你遇到的人有关系吗？）？？:’(

[ Emma Maximoff，8:30]

对不起我不在你身边，Charles……: ( 我希望你有一段快乐的时间，哈哈< 3

让他震惊的是，Erik意识到，随着时间的推移，每一个“hihihi”都比之前少了一丝痛苦，但毕竟是sodomy【2】，sodomy总会伴随着痛苦的不愉快的部分。

[ Emma Maximoff，8:31pm ]

我希望你能让我试着让你开心……我不能去，但我希望今晚继续和你聊天……< 3

当Erik等着Charles的回答时——一个可能不会马上得到的回答——他就开始读文件，并做笔记。当他发觉所有的一切都重要到需要被记录下来的时候他感觉沮丧，他又去打开Charles的Facebook页面然后回忆Charles之前说的那些话。

显然Charles不仅仅把Erik看作是他的朋友——一个配得上看猫罐头的人——Erik笃定，比起Emma，Charles更信任他，因为对于Emma，根本没有权利看到Charles发的设有权限的东西。这说不通。除了彼此的职责之外，他和Charles几乎没有交流，然而Charles在看到Emma胸部给予的回复证明他多么喜欢这个。所以到底是为什么？Charles打算干什么？

他是……对于Charles而言……特别的人吗？

谢天谢地，一条消息打断了Erik的思绪。是他。他躺在床上，急躁地读了起来。告诉我，Charles。

[ Charles F. Xavier，8:59 pm ]

谢谢你的留言: )。哦，是啊，有一件关于别人的意想不到的事情发生了，所以我有点焦虑。感谢我的朋友们，我现在好多了。不幸的是，如果你希望用一些顽皮的小图片来开心的话，我恐怕现在什么都不能发给你，我亲爱的。 

Charles因为他们刚才结束的谈话而焦虑不安，因为Erik突然离开了；要么，他说的就是Alicia，一些和那个女人有关的事。事后回想起来，它甚至是最有可能的。他咬牙叹了一口气，绷紧了下巴：

[ Emma Maximoff，9:pm]

哦，很抱歉听到这个…: ( 是关于一个女人吗？;)

就目前而言，Erik拖延了他们对话的第二部分。考虑到今天发生的每件事，每一个细节都加在一起，他希望这个“愉快的”谈话用一个奇特的方式进行下去，但是他首先需要确认。他尽可能地写下需要的内容，在他点击“发送”之前，先等待Charles的回答。

[ Charles F. Xavier ，9:11 pm ]

不是一个女人。

[ Emma Maximoff ，9:11pm ]

我看出来了: )。关于怎么开心起来，我更倾向于用一些有趣的聊天来分散你注意力……来嘛，把一切都告诉我：你有过秘密的幻想吗？如果你告诉我，我会告诉你我的！ 

现在，Erik甚至都不假装学习了。身旁的床头灯映射着侵略性的眼神，他从被子里坐了起来，用了足足几秒钟来缓解身体的紧张。他知道Charles现在很忙，但他很难做除了目不转睛地盯着屏幕之外别的事情。

[ Charles F. Xavier，9:13 pm ] 

你先开始，亲爱的？

没有什么能告诉Erik他现在走错了方向。在他的生命中，他并没有和Charles相处太长的时间，但他知道他的想法，他明白他的让步，什么时候他是疑惑的，什么时候是他不想承认自己是错的。再一次地，Erik的手指几乎在键盘上飞舞。

也许他理解错了。但他至少可以用这个愚蠢的账户来获得对他有用的答案。

[ Emma Maximoff，9:14pm ]

: p好吧，我上钩了。嗯，我们同意幻想并非总是注定要做的这一点，对吧？你不会告诉任何人吧？好吧……我做爱的时候……我想象过有两个男人做爱……传统意义上的那种，我没办法不去想这个……

[ Charles F. Xavier，9:15 pm ]

你没办法？ 

[ Emma Maximoff，9:16pm ]

没有，最近我甚至思考得更多……就像是……你知道的……两个男人和我一起……但我经常幻想两人一起……和彼此做爱或者为对方口交……

[ Charles F. Xavier，9:16 pm ]

哦。 

Erik暂停下来快速地扫过消息，心烦意乱地用手指摩挲着嘴唇。在思考这可能意味着什么。要么Charles是紧张、激动、惊讶，要么是对这个想法感到震惊和厌恶。Erik在使用这些文字之前也有些犹豫，但如果Charles有想与男人做爱的想法，那么这些词就会触发他。

为达目的不择手段。

只有一点是肯定的，Erik很接近他想要的答案了。

[ Emma Maximoff，9:17pm]

你试过男人吗？ 

[ Charles F. Xavier，9:17 pm]

我没有。

Charles，你对谈话厌烦吗？还是你很小心？

[ Emma Maximoff，9:17pm]

在我的幻想里< / 3 :(……我现在可以承认我已经幻想我们和另一个男人在一起了，你们两个在一起……该死的，这很性感……什么时候你想试试吗？ 

[Emma Maximoff, 9:20 pm]

Charles？ 

[ Charles F. Xavier，9:21 pm ]

我要离开了。: )

Erik发誓自己几乎停止了呼吸，他的手指更加快速地敲击着键盘。他妈的。不是现在，Charles。你不敢吗？。

[ Emma Maximoff，9:21pm ]

我了解你，你不会离开的。

[ Emma Maximoff，9:21pm ]

如果你不想要这种，只要告诉我。

[ Emma Maximoff，9:21pm ]

但是很多时候你其实只是害羞。 

[ Emma Maximoff，9:21pm ]

不是吗，Charles？ 

[ Charles F. Xavier，9:22 pm ]

我不想在网上谈论这个，Emma。 

终于到了！这是Erik一直在等待的。这和招供一样好。Erik读了这个句子一次，两次，又一次，几乎听到了Charles不情愿的声音，他试图逃离谈话，四处寻找藏身之处，但这就是事实了。

Charles确实想和男人做爱。

那个人可以是他吗？如果是和一个具体的人……还有——Charles所有的笑容，他温和的话，他今天下午的行为……他会考虑和Erik做爱吗？

无论答案是什么，Erik知道他们在越界；简单的事实是知道了他考虑过……这个意识唤醒了他的整个身体。Erik再也不会像之前那样看着Charles了，从明天开始，他会确保Charles知道他是性伴侣最好的选择。如果Charles在寻找一个人并引诱他接受，那Erik就要承担这项工作，并把他引到圈套里。

Charles会像他跟那些女人调情一样机敏吗，或者他会更害羞？

[ Emma Maximoff，9:21pm ]

好的，亲爱的，我得到答案了; )……让我们说些愚蠢的话吧。如果你不得不（你没有选择的话！！）跟你大学里认识的一个男人睡在一起，会是谁？ 

在这一点上，Erik只是在碰运气。当Charles读了短信却不回答时，他继续刺激着他。

[ Emma Maximoff，9:22pm ]

好吧……我在想一个人……只是因为我发现他很辣lol，我希望能和他一起3P，不要怪我！你告诉我是还是不做？ 

[ Emma Maximoff，9:25pm ]

Erik Lehnsherr。 

真相就要大白了。他的眼睛贪婪地一眨不眨地盯着屏幕上，Erik的心灵充斥着所有必然性与可能性。他想象着Charles在他自己的笔记本电脑或手机后的反应，在他读出了兄弟会的领导人的名字，并试图想象他们在床上之后的反应…… 来吧，Charles，来吧。

你来给出判定吧。

诱人的、残暴的三个点开始在Erik的屏幕底部跳舞，这意味着Charles终于还是回复了——但只有几秒钟的时间，最多。

Charles发了短信，这个句子判定了结局。残酷的。平息了急切的心。

[ Charles F. Xavier，9:25 pm ]

不。

[ Charles F. Xavier，9:25 pm ]

不可以是Erik。 

[ Charles F. Xavier，9:25 pm ]

任何人除了Erik。

任何人。

任何人除了Erik。任何人除了Erik。这句话有太多含义了。它们很大声，震耳欲聋，Erik理解他们扭曲的整体性，这些话的含义刺穿了他，并向里面灌入了难以忍受的真相，他一直认为Charles不想要他是因为他爱女人。但是就算是所有的选择都可以，即便是他不得不……Charles宁愿选择任何人除了他。 

Erik怨恨地使用了他的力量，笔记本电脑尖锐地穿过房间撞向墙粉碎成了碎片。他是个傻瓜。他真是个傻瓜。

Charles那么看不起他，那么他永远不会是他的选择。

另一个残酷的转折：被遗忘的手机突然在他身边点亮，熟悉的消息通知响起——那是Charles给Emma发送新的文本时的声音。

Erik紧紧地咬住了牙关，瞥向了令人厌恶的装置。在他退出登录和完全卸载应用程序之前，他打开了手机，读Charles的最后一条消息（“那你的幻想到底什么样子呢，亲爱的？: ）”）。他可以把他的手机也砸成碎片，但他试图不去这么做，因为它的代价实在太大。取而代之的是，他起床去发泄那些沮丧地情绪。

好的。很好，Charles。

那就按你的意思办。

TBC

 

译者注释：

【1】这里提到的是“每一个人”对应着前文中提到的Erik认为Charles对他好只是因为Charles对每一个人都很好。

【2】“sodomy”这个单词实在不知道怎么译才能对应上基佬Erik的别扭心态。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> （“Le Saint des Seins”是一个在法国图卢兹的真实酒吧，是的，如果女性能展示自己的乳房他们就会提供免费的饮料。）
> 
> 我打算在两周内出国去，所以如果我把剩下的故事写下来，就得在接下来的几天里……你是怎么想的？我们应该把Erik留在这样糟糕的情况下吗？XD（这个结尾也太让人失望了！）
> 
> 下一章将完全从Charles的观点来说明……所以，如果我们开始第三章，就要为故事中的“无耻的调情”做好准备！我们可能会感到惊讶；）


End file.
